New mission on maldives
by CruelPower12
Summary: 4 tahun lalu setelah insiden tall oaks dan lanshiang.leon,chris dan claire mendapat misi untuk menyelidiki keberadaan D-virus dan mengambil mun siapa sangka mereka bukan hanya bertiga.helena,jill,parker,jake,dan sherry pun dibohongi untuk menjalankan misi oleh agen benny yang bekerja sama dengan pemimpin zombie di maldives,generador yang jahat
1. Chapter 1

4 tahun lalu setelah insiden tall oaks dan ,chris dan claire mendapat misi untuk menyelidiki keberadaan D-virus dan mengambil siapa sangka mereka bukan hanya ,jill,parker,jake,dan sherry pun dibohongi untuk menjalankan misi oleh agen benny yang bekerja sama dengan pemimpin zombie di maldives,generador yang jahat.

"WHAT MISSION?"

Genre:horror,tragedy,action etc.

Chara:leon s.k.,Ada w.,Helena h.,Chris r.,Sherry b.,jake m. Dll.

Karakter tambahan (karakter karangan author):nyonya anna (40 thn),bella stuart (31 thn),charlotte helen (23 thn),eddy christian (58 thn),peterpan jackson (31 thn) dll.

Story begins

' _sampai kapan aku harus kehilangan teman temanku seperti ini?'batin_ chris sambil terus meneguk wine-nya dengan wajah muram disebuah bar.

''chris ada apa denganmu?''tanya adiknya yang tak lain adalah claire."ti-tidak" jawab chris terbata bata,"kau-"belum sempat claire melanjutkan kata kata nya ponselnya berdering,ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat layarnya. ' _leon?'_ ia langsung mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya yang ia kenal sejak tragedi kota racoon.

"ekhm,halo leon..ada apa?"tanya claire

"apa kau bersama chris?"tanya leon melalui ponsel

"iya,ada apa?"

"kenapa ia tidak mejawab panggilan ku?"

"oh,maaf ia sedang sedih sekarang" jelas claire

''oke,katakan padanya ia mendapat panggilan ke gedung departemen kepolisian segera,karena ada tugas penting bersama yang lain,oh iya kau juga claire."kata leon

''baiklah aku beritahu chris lalu berangkat bersamanya"jelas claire

"oke see you"

Tut tut tut

Telepon mati dan claire memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana _jeans_ yang sedang ia kenakan

"chris ada panggilan penting dari departemen kepolisian mengenai tugas!" kata claire

Chris hanya diam tak menyahut."CHRIS!" teriak claire.

"ada apa?" tanya chris

"huh" claire menggerutu dan menarik chris dengan kasar keluar dari bar

"hei,kita mau kemana?"tanya chris

"ke departemen kepolisian ada tugas penting"claire masuk kedalam mobil sport milik chris "kau yang menyetir" sambung claire.

"dasar wanita"gerutu chris sambil masuk kemobil tersebut,chris memasukan kuncinya dan mulai menyetir menuju rumah,tentunya mereka ingin berganti pakaian dulu.

"ini tentang misi baru kalian,kalian akan dikirim menuju maldives untuk menyelidiki adanya penyebaran Demoniv virus atau lebih dikenal sebagai ini memungkinkan terjadinya infeksi pada seluruh tubuh dan merubah korbanya menjadi zombie,tapi zombie yang akan kalian hadapi kali ini lebih kuat 10 kali lipat dibanding zombie biasa,untuk bisa membunuhnya kalian harus menggunakan senjata ini"ketua benny kingsley memberikan senjata khusus.

"bukan hanya zombie,namun ada litayuchykh demoniv atau iblis terbang,dan voda demoniv atau iblis harus mendapatkan sample khusus d-virus dari tangan pemimpin mereka, yang mau ditanyakan?"tanya benny kepada chris,claire,dan leon.

"tidak!"ucap chris,leon,dan claire bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga menaiki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke maldives.

SKIP

Sesampainya di maldives betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat tempat bergelimpangan,darah dimana mana,dan ada makhluk aneh berbentuk kelelawar yang disebut agen benny tadi litayuchykh demoniv

'sial,harusnya aku tak disini'batin claire

"tolong akuu...,hiks,tolong,hiks"teriak seseorang dari balik hutan

"oke ini saatnya"leon berlari masuk kehutan diikuti chris dan claire mencari sumber suara minta tolong tadi.

"kyaaa...,toloong aku hiks"teriak orang itu lagi,teriakan itu sepertinya berasal dari semak semak,leon mendekatinya semak semak itu dan melihat wanita yang sangat lusuh dengan pakaian dokter.

"siapa kau?" tanya claire dengan sedikit membentak

Wanita itu yang tadinya menangis,menunduk tanpa suara dan memperlihatkan mata nya yang berwarna merah langsung menyerang claire,namun tak lama leon menembaknya dengan handgun biasa,tak mempan,ia pun menembak wanita itu dengan semjata khusus yang diberikan agen 4 kali tembakan wanita itu menjadi pasir dan terbang terbawa angin.

"jadi ini yang disebut D-virus?"chris tak percaya ada virus sekuat ini

"ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"perintah leon,chris dan claire mengangguk dan mengikuti leon.

DITEMPAT YANG SAMA NAMUN WAKTU YANG BERLAINAN...

"heh,tempat ini sangat bagus untuk ku berbulan madu,namun kupikir ini terlalu bagus"seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang meledek tempat ini.

"helena serius!ini bukan untuk bermain main!kau ini sangat membosankan"handy talkienya mengeluarkan suara seseorang yang tak lain adalah hunnigan.

"hm"singkat helena

"oke kau disini untuk mencari sample D-virus,berhatihatilah" jelas hunnigan

Helena mematikan handy talkienya dan melanjutkan perjalanan di maldives.

Digedung departemen.

"hey,agen tidak apa apa?memberi satu misi pada 4 orang?"tanya hunnigan

"tenanglah"agen benny menenangkan

'mereka akan mendapatkan samplenya namun,setelah samplenya ditangan wanita _merah_ itu mereka akan langsung dibunuh oleh pasukan kirimanku' batin agen benny

"oh iya,hunnigan perintahkan jill,parker,jake,sherry juga untuk menjalankan misi ini"perintah agen benny

"ba-baiklah"hunnigan terbata bata.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Author note:waah berantakan banget ya...,maklumi nyubi eh newbie**

 **Jadi yah ff ini bukan hanya ancur tapi ancur pake ,maaf klo kesanya belibet dan actionya kurang maklum baru chapter 1.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah mereka sampai di maldives,mereka ditangkap oleh suku dipercaya mirip dengan anak kepala suku yang diculik oleh generador untuk memodifikasi D-virus yang akan disuntikkan kepada dirinya,leon dan chris pun mencari anak kepala suku agar claire berbeda jalan.

"WHITOUT BREAKFAST"

Genre:horror,tragedy,action etc.

Chara:leon s.k.,Ada w.,Helena h.,Chris r.,Sherry b.,jake m. Dll.

Karakter tambahan (karakter karangan author):nyonya anna (40 thn),bella stuart (31 thn),charlotte helen (23 thn),eddy christian (58 thn),peterpan jackson (31 thn) dll.

Story begin

'bagaimana ini?jangan jangan ini akal bulus agen harus memberi tahu kalau aku mengirim charlotte,peterpan dan pasukan rahasia S.T.A.R.S untuk menjaga mereka agar tidak pun mereka tetap harus mendapatkan sample itu...'batin hunnigan sambil sesekali menatap dinding.

"ekhm charlotte,peterpan cepat datang ke ruanganku segera!"kata hunnigan setelah menelepon charlotte dan peterpan.

DITEMPAT LAIN

"ukh,leon chris,aku ingin buang air kecil."kata claire sambil sesekali meringis

"oke,itu disemak semak saja"saran leon."hati hati nanti digodain zombie"goda chris."sialan kau"kata claire sambil mencubit lengan chris sekuat tenaga lalu pergi."aduh"chris meringis menahan rasa sakitnya."dasar wanita"gumam chris

Setelah claire menunaikan tugas suci itu (?) claire kaget karena ada suara di semak semak pun mendekatinya dengan bekal (?) sebuah tiba "kyaaa tolong aku chris" teriak claire lalu ia dibius dan pingsan.

"CLAIRE"teriak chris."sial" leon dan chris berlari menuju semak semak tadi,betapa hancurnya chris ia tak melihat adiknya hanya handgunnya yang ada."oh tidak, " teriaknya memanggil nama adiknya

Tiba tiba sebuah kertas merah berbentuk pesawat terbang didepan leon,ia pun mengambilnya dan membuat leon tercengang."apa itu?"tanya chris."ini bacalah"leon memberi kertas itu.

"ADIK PRIA ITU DICULIK SUKU DALAM"

"tempat apa ini kupikir ini tempat yang indah"komantar parker setelah turun dari kapal."tidak apa apa kita disini hanya 2-3 hari"jawab jill tenang

"itu jika heli yang menjemput tepat waktu,bagaimana kalau helinya rusak,butuh waktu 2 bulan untuk membetulkanya,lalu kita kelaparan disini,lalu kita saling memakan satu sama lain,lalu..." (maaf kalau author bikin parker ooc)

"parker,cukup"potong jill sebelum parker meneruskan kata katanya,parker hanya menunduk.

"groaarr"erangan dari sebuah (?) monster yang keluar dari permukaan laut.

Tanpa aba aba parker menembaki monster itu dengan liar,karena terancam jill ikut menembaki monster itu dengan besar mirip hiu itu pun masuk kembali kedalam laut."apa itu?"tanya parker,"sudah jangan bertanya,ayo lanjutkan perjalanan"jill berlari terengah engah kedalam hutan.

DITEMPAT LAIN

"helena,dengar benny menjebak kalian semua agar memberi sample D-virus kepadanya,agar ia dapat membersihkan namanya,kalian akan mendengarnya berbicara lewat telepon tadi"jelas hunnigan kepada helena lewat handy talkie."kalian?bukanya aku hanya sendiri?"tanya helena bingung,"oh iya aku lupa bukan hanya ,chris,claire,jill,parker,sherry,dan jake juga ikut kedalam misi ini,agen benny yang mengirim mereka"kata hunnigan."hm,sudah kuduga,oke begini kau beritahu aku dimana lokasi mereka"helena santai."tim leon ada di timur hutan,jake dan sherry di pinggir laut sebelah barat daya hutan,jill dan parker didalam hutan tepatnya ditengah hutan"jelas hunnigan."baiklah aku cari mereka"helena lalu mematikan handy talkienya."hm,sialan aku akan menangkapnya begitu sampai di new york." Gumam helena

"sialan"chris pergi tanpa memberitahu leon."hei,kau mau kemana?"tanya leon

"mencari claire"jawabnya tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan."kita harus mencari samplenya chris!" (ooc lagi) teriak mendekati leon dan meninju pipinya seketika leon jatuh dan meringis sambil terus memegangi rahangnya."ini bukan soal misi tapi adikku"geram chris,ia pun pergi meninggalkan leon yang pingsan.

BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN

Leon terbangun dipagi hari,ia kaget karena tak melihat chris,ia pikir chris akan kembali."ah,ini lebih rumit dari yang aku pikirkan,pagi ini tanpa sarapan,urgh aku harus mencari makanan dulu"leon beranjak dan mengemasi barang barangnya lalu pergi mencari makan.

Setelah makan ia berniat mencari chris,ditengah perjalanan ia dihadang sekumpulan zombie,leon menembaki zombie tersebut dengan chicago typewriter (bukan yang infinite).tanpa sadar pelurunya habis,namun zombie zombie itu masih menggunakan senjata yang diberikan agen benny beberapa zombie yang mati."sialan senjata bodoh"leon geram ia pun mengeluarkan pisau militernya dan bersiap menebas kepala zombie zombie it,namun tidak sepengetahuanya seseorang menembaki seluruh zombie itu hingga tak ada yang melihat keatas,siluet wanita seksi berambut pendek,hanya itu yang sedang diperhatikan wanita itu menarik tali yang keluar dari pistolnya dan hilang.'kelihatan familiar'batin leon,ia pu melanjutkan pun sampai di pinggir sungai besar,ia hanya melihat perahu diatas permukaan sungai mengawasi gerak gerik diseluruh penjuru sungai,saat ia melihat kebelakang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria tua melihatnya sambil menyeringai.

 **TBC,end of chapter 2**

 **Author note:waah chapter 2 lebih ribet ya,nguras otak lagi maaf kalo kebanyakan ooc,oot,dan typo,maklumi lagi ya newbie (dijejelin sendalnya oonoki yang dicariin fbi*)thanks udah baca chap 2 ini ya**

 **Mohon tinggalkan review nya untuk author ^^**

 ***oot lagi :v**


	3. Chapter 3

Genre:horror,tragedy,action etc.

Chara:leon s.k.,Ada w.,Helena h.,Chris r.,Sherry b.,jake m. Dll.

Karakter tambahan (karakter karangan author):nyonya anna (40 thn),bella stuart (31 thn),charlotte helen (23 thn),eddy christian (58 thn),peterpan jackson (31 thn) dll.

Weeh author balik lagi nih...,maaf ya,kalo chapter 3 nya agak lama...,soalnya nulis chap 3 bentrok sama kegiatan sehari hari author,btw selamat hari raya idul fitri 1437 hijriyah bagi yang merayakan ^O^ ...,btw makasih ya,review nya ALDO dan GUEST maaf belum bisa author balas...,hihihi. oke deh lanjut aja ke chapter 3 cekidott...

 **FINALLY I FOUND YOU**

leon yang terkejut langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari pria itu dan menodongkan pistolnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya leon dengan nada membentak

"kau tidak perlu takut,aku orang asli daerah sini khu khu,kau mau kemana anak muda?" tanya pria tua itu

"kau tidak perlu tau!lagipula bila kujelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti"kata leon

pria tua itu pergi meninggalkan leon dan menaiki perahunya

"kuberi kau tumpangan mencari gadis itu"kata pria tua itu

'heh?bagaimana dia tau?' batin leon,ia pun menaiki perahu tersebut.

"hm,pria yang menarik"kata seorang wanita berambut panjang dari kejauhan.

ditempat lain

"CLAIREE" teriak chris

"CLAIRE,JAWAB AKUU" teriaknya lagi

ia menunduk menyesal lalu memukul sebuah pohon.

"sial,maafkan aku claire"katanya pelan

tiba tiba seorang wanita dengan busur panah datang menghampiri chris,"hei,chris"panggil wanita itu

"charlotte?"chris kaget "sedang apa kau disini?"lanjut chris.

"hunnigan memberitahuku bahwa kau dan yang lainnya ditipu agen benny untuk menjalani misi ini"jelas wanita itu yang ternyata charlotte helen.

"di-ditipu bagaimana?" chris tak percaya

"yaa,ceritanya panjang,nanti saja kalau sudah di new york"kata charlotte

"bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"tanya chris

"yaa,aku naik helikopter agen benny,aku pura pura tidak tau soal ini,aku kesini dengan peterpan,namun tadi seekor demoniv ular memisahkan jalan kami"jelasnya.

tanpa mereka sadari,seorang wanita mengamati mereka dari jauh

"hah,sial,mereka sudah tau"gumam wanita itu,lalu ia mendekati charlotte dan chris.

ditempat lain

"hei,jill,kemarilah"parker memanggil jill

jill mendekati parker

"apa?"tanya jill

"kau tau benda ini?parker menunjuk sebuah benda aneh berbentuk taring ular

"ini terlihat seperti,taring ular"jelas jill

"coba kau perhatikan,di sepanjang taring itu,ada urat hitam yang masih berdenyut"kata parker

"hmm"tanpa pikir panjang jill menembak taring itu sampai putus dan mengambil bagian kecil taring itu.

"kau mau apakan?"tanya parker

"ini untuk sample"ia tersenyum.

"hei,jake"panggil sherry

"hm?"respon jake

"aku merasa sesuatu yang janggal disini"kata sherry

"apa itu?"tanya jake

"kenapa agen benny hanya memerintah kita berdua,ditempat ini?yang sudah pasti banyak monster yang lebih berbahaya dari ustanak?"kata sherry sambil memegang dagunya

"hmm,kupikir juga begitu"ucap jake

"mereka,juga sudah tau"gumam seorang wanita dari kejauhan

seorang wanita berambut panjang berjalan sambil menggenggam sebuah gun yang menembakkan jarum ia dihalangi seseorang

"hmm,jadi kau dalang dari semua ini"kata seorang wanita berambut pendek denga tenang

"hah,kau?mau apa kau disini?"tanya wanita berambut panjang dengan tenang

"hanya mengatasi beberapa urusan penting,termasuk kau"kata wanita berambut pendek

"oh ya?jadi kau mau membunuhku?"tanya wanita berambut panjang

"tidak sekarang"wanita berambut pendek menembakkan grapple gun nya dan pergi.

"masih sama,dasar,Ada"gumam wanita berambut panjang.

lalu wanita itu pergi.

"hmm,aku tidak menyangka,Bella,kau dalang dari semua ini"ucap wanita berambut pendek dengan tenang

 **TBC ^O^**

 **Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai,jangan lupa review nya ya guys ^_^**


End file.
